Desejos
by Tamagoshii
Summary: Yuuki não sabe se deve seguir seu coração, pois amar um vampiro tem muitos obstáculos... principalmente se for um vampiro Puro  sangue.             Kaname x Yuuki
1. sentimentos

Desejos...

_Desejo insano_

_Vontade de te prender..._

_Te desejo, portanto,_

_Mesmo sem querer..._

... Kaname-sama...

Dormi pouco essa noite, como sempre... Afinal por que as garotas do turno do dia insistem tanto em invadir o território noturno?

Sinto tanto sono, e vou ter que me controlar para não dormir na aula novamente, guardar segredos como esse chega a ser uma tortura às vezes...

Quando fui ao banheiro do Diretor, percebi que ninguém bateu na porta nem invadiu o banheiro enquanto eu estava lá...

Isso queria dizer que Zero-kun já devia ter se arrumado... Então é melhor eu me apressar mesmo...

As aulas são tão monótonas... E as horas parecem que não passam... Meus olhos pesam, eu os fecho, tenho vontade de ficar assim, mas tenho que assistir à aula... Quando olho pro Zero-kun eu vejo que ele está acordado, mas seu olhar está tão distante, como se não estivesse ouvindo nada do que o professor diz...

Quando as aulas terminam, outra tortura sufocante se segue, elas me empurram o tempo todo, tentando a todo custo chegarem mais perto dos alunos noturnos, e por que afinal de contas o Aidou-senpai insiste em provocá-las ainda mais...

Kaname-sama...

Ele também está vindo, mas seu olhar não está em nenhuma delas... E algumas vezes eu sinto como se seu olhar viesse em minha direção, mas quando me pego pensando algo assim, tenho vontade de chamar a mim mesma de "tola", eu sei que não passa de uma ilusão minha... Eu sou apenas mais uma garotinha do Colégio Cross... Eu sou apenas a garotinha que Kaname-sama salvou há dez anos atrás...

—Yuuki?

Quem chamou meu nome? Quando eu me viro vejo que é Kaname-sama... Por que meu coração acaba de acelerar?

—Sim, Kaname-senpai?

Ele deu um sorriso, um sorriso triste, como se ele se sentisse solitário... Mas alguém como ele nunca está solitário, está? Todos os alunos noturnos estão com ele... Por que ele é o Vampiro dos vampiros... Ele é um Puro-sangue...

—Se continuar assim, vai acabar doente Yuuki...

Eu sinto meu rosto corar ao perceber que ele se aproximou de mim e falou aquilo... Eu posso sentir também os olhares fulminantes das outras estudantes do período diurno... Eu não sei o que falar para ele...

—Eu... Eu estou bem...

Isso é o melhor que eu tenho a dizer? Eu vejo Kaname-sama se aproximar ainda mais de mim, e seu rosto está tão perto do meu... E ele apenas me fala, baixinho em meu ouvido, para que ninguém mais escute...

—Eu preciso falar com você, Yuuki...

Eu tenho medo que ele possa escutar meu coração batendo forte, estando tão perto de mim... Eu apenas consigo assentir com a cabeça antes que ele se vá com os outros estudantes noturnos para a sala de aula...

Eu o observo a distancia... E quando percebo as garotas do turno diurno não estão mais ali, alguém as mandou de volta para os dormitórios... Eu imagino quem foi.. Mas por algum motivo, eu não percebi nada disso acontecendo ao meu redor... Por que minha cabeça girava confusa quando estava com Kaname-sama tão perto de mim, falando aquela frase baixinho em meu ouvido.

E por algum motivo, Zero-kun me olha, com um ar muito reprovador...

Mas minha mente está distante demais para que eu brigue com ele...

E apenas um nome é o que eu escuto na minha cabeça...

Kaname-sama...

**Realized!!!**

**Ah eu amo tanto Kaname x Yuuki...**

**Mesmo que eu esteja escrevendo uma fic sobre "Zero x Yuuki"**

**(leia! o nome é "Y e Z")**

**Por isso resolvi fazer essa fic...**

**Faz tempo que eu queria escrevê-la... Mas estava sem idéias...**

**Espero que vocês gostem...**

**Se é que alguém está lendo isso ¬ ¬**

**Qualquer coisa deixem reviews**

**Byeee**

**Bjuxx**


	2. Apenas nós dois

**Agradecimentos:**

**Miguel,**

**Savick,**

**Sakky,**

**Saori Kaiba,**

**Ciane,**

**Sarah Lee Gibah,**

**Luci,**

**E**

**Bel**

**Obrigado por lerem \o/**

_Venha, dance comigo_

_Vamos deixar o medo lá fora_

_E acreditar que em _

_Nossos corpos famintos_

_Só o desejo mora..._

—Yuuki?

Eu ouvi Kaname-sama me chamar e me virei rapidamente, aquela noite havia sido tão longa para mim... Embora na verdade eu soubesse que o tempo que passara era o mesmo de todos os outros dias...

Tinha passado o tempo todo nervosa, sequer podia me concentrar no trabalho de guardiã da escola...

Zero me olhava de um modo desdenhoso todo o tempo... Por algum motivo ele parecia irritado...

A aula noturna terminou depois do que parecia ser uma eternidade, e antes que Zero pudesse me falar qualquer coisa, eu sai correndo.

Quando encontrei Kaname-sama eu estava ofegante, meu coração batia rápido e descompassado, embora eu não soubesse se ele estava assim pela corrida ou pela presença de Kaname-sama...

—Desculpe Kaname-senpai... Você queria falar comigo?

Eu não sabia o que eu devia dizer... O que mais eu poderia falar à ele?

—Venha Yuuki...

Kaname-sama saiu andando devagar esperando que eu o acompanhasse, apertei o passo e segui com ele, quando dei por mim, estávamos à frente dos portões do dormitório da lua.

Kaname-sama me segurou pela mão e adentrou o prédio comigo junto.

—Kaname-senpai! Eu... Creio que eu não deveria estar aqui... Essa área é restrita...

Por que eu estava falando aquilo? Eu sabia que EU queria estar lá... EU queria estar junto dele...

Mas ele pareceu não ouvir nada do que eu disse, continuou segurando minha mão enquanto caminhava.

Foi apenas quando chegamos àquele quarto que eu já conhecia que ele largou minha mão... sim, eu já havia estado naquele quarto, há 4 anos atrás, e desde aquela noite, eu nunca mais havia querido voltar a entrar naquele lugar.

—Yuuki? Do que está com medo?

Eu me assustei ao ouvir a voz dele... Durante aquele tempo todo ele estivera ali me observando... Sim ele sabia o porquê do meu medo... Afinal de contas, ele mesmo havia feito com que eu ficasse com medo daquele lugar...

Olhei para ele, não conseguia imaginar como estava minha cara... Tinha medo de demonstrar que aquele lugar ainda me deixava nervosa...

Mas o rosto dele parecia tão calmo... Era quase como se ele estivesse se divertindo com minha reação.

—Kaname-senpai... Eu...

—Yuuki... Não precisa mais ter medo...

Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo... Mas naquele momento eu só quis abraçá-lo forte, como se fosse a última vez...

E quando eu o abracei, quando senti seu cheiro, quando senti seu corpo tão próximo ao meu quando ele me abraçou também... Senti como se nada no mundo pudesse me tirar da segurança daqueles braços...

Quanto tempo fazia que eu não o abraçava assim? Eu não me lembro...

—Kaname-sama... eu... eu te a...

Eu não pude terminar o que ia falar...

Por que quando olhei para ele...

Nossos olhares se cruzaram, e ele aproximou seu rosto do meu...

—Não fale nada, Yuuki...

Eu sentia sua respiração tão perto... Tão perto...

Que quando nossos lábios se tocaram isso não pareceu algo incomum...

E naquele momento eu senti...

Que o mundo..

Éramos apenas nós dois...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeeeep!!**

**Eu demorei... eu sei T.T**

**E agora eu fico me perguntando se vocês gostaram ou não disso...**

**Aliás... Agora eu nem faço idéia se essa fic vai ter mais capítulos ou não "**

**Passei noites imaginando como eu ia escrever essa fic... Como eu ia passar o sentimento dela...**

**E esperando que vocês gostassem...**

**Bom... espero continuar aqui**

**Então qualquer coisa... reviews plz XDD**

**Bjuxx**

**By Suki**


	3. um sonho real

Agradecimentos:

**Miguel**

**E**

**Luci!**

**Eu realmente fiquei com medo da sua ameaça Luci-chan**

_Deixe meus lábios te dizerem o que eu penso  
Apenas escute minha voz  
E tente entender  
Estou de pé à sua frente,  
olhando para seus olhos  
Então como posso estar certo  
Do que você realmente quer?  
Porque eu não quero cair  
Não quero falsamente sorrir  
Não quero lhe machucar  
Não quero fazer você chorar_

Eu não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo, eu estava sonhando?

Não podia ser verdade que Kaname-sama e eu estávamos nos beijando...

Mas eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo junto ao meu enquanto ele me abraçava, eu podia sentir seu cheiro, podia senti-lo...

Como poderia ser mentira?

Não...

Era tudo real...

—Ka...Kaname-senpai...

Eu sequer conseguia olhar direito para ele, eu sabia que meu rosto devia estar de uma vermelhidão terrível...

Ele posou a sua mão sobre minha cabeça enquanto eu olhava insistentemente para o chão.

—Yuuki... Por que você não olha para mim?

Eu levantei minha cabeça de leve para observá-lo, ele olhava para mim com um rosto sereno...

Eu nunca poderia saber o que ele estaria pensando naquele momento...

—Por acaso eu fiz algo errado, Yuuki?

Eu neguei com a cabeça firmemente, como eu poderia explicar para ele tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento?

Eu nunca soube o que esperar de um primeiro beijo... Eu escutava minhas colegas falarem sobre isso... Mas não sabia como deveria ser...

E nunca, sequer me permiti imaginar que esse meu primeiro beijo seria com Kaname-sama...

Para mim, imaginar algo assim era como estar sonhando algo impossível...

Mas quando dei por mim, estava vivendo esse sonho...

Estava vivendo meu sonho de verdade!

—Kaname-senpai... Eu... Estou confusa...

Kaname deixou sua mão cair até meu rosto, e o acariciou levemente...

—Eu entendo Yuuki...

Eu vi ele se afastar e sentar naquela luxuosa cama e quando ele me chamou para sentar ao seu lado, e eu soube que não poderia negar...

Sentei-me logo ao lado dele, mas não tão perto, mesmo que logo em seguida ele tenha me abraçado e me puxado para mais perto...

Meu coração não havia desacelerado desde o momento em que eu o beijei, e parecia que apenas o olhar dele fazia com que meu coração desatinasse ainda mais...

—Yuuki... O que você sente?

Olhei um tanto surpresa para ele, eu sabia o que sentia, isso era certo... Mas eu não sabia se conseguiria falar isso...

Olhei atentamente para aqueles olhos avermelhados...

Mas mesmo antes que eu pudesse responder, ele tomou-me em seus braços e sussurrando tão baixo que eu mesma quase não pude ouvir disse:

—Eu te amo... Yuuki... Muito mais do que você poderia imaginar...

E quando eu senti seus lábios perto dos meus novamente, eu já não tinha mais medo ou vergonha, abracei-o com força, como se tivesse medo de que ele fugisse...

E antes que nós nos beijássemos novamente, eu disse, com meus lábios já encostando levemente nos dele...

—Eu te amo... Kaname-senpai...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bom... E aí?**

**Gostaram desse capitulo?**

**Eu espero que sim... **

**Eu sei que são curtinhos... Mas são de coração..**

**E eu realmente me esforcei pra terminar logo esse capitulo antes que desistam dessa fic por demora de atualizações...**

**Então... Obrigado por lerem \o/**

**E me mandem Reviews plz**


	4. onde eu quero estar

Capitulo 4

Agradecimentos:

**Miguel,**

**Judy Snape (minha maior ameaçadora),**

**Saori Kaiba,**

**Kellygoth**

**E**

**Uchiha Evangeline**

_Você é o lugar  
Onde eu quero estar  
Sem querer  
Sem saber  
Me encontrei com você  
Não falei  
Não ouvi  
Nem se quer descobri  
Com quem vai?  
Pra onde vai?_

_Lembro!  
o que não aconteceu!  
Desejo!  
Mais do que nunca!__  
_

Os lábios dele ainda estavam junto dos meus, quando escutamos uma leve batida na porta do quarto.

— Kaname-sama? Está aí?

Era o vice-líder do dormitório... Takuma Ichijou...

Nos separamos para que Kaname-senpai pudesse responder, e pude sentir que meu rosto corou no mesmo momento...

Kaname me abraçou enquanto falava para que o vice-líder pudesse ouvi-lo do outro lado da porta.

— O que foi, Ichijou...?

— Kaname-sama... Parece que a Yuuki-chan sumiu, e o monitor Kiryu está procurando por ela...

Me assustei ao ouvir Ichijou falar que Zero estava me procurando... Já estava assim tão tarde? Olhei para Kaname-senpai, mas ele parecia não estar preocupado com aquilo...

Apenas falou com o vice-líder do dormitório:

— Pode se retirar, Ichijou, vou procurar por ela...

Ele falou aquilo com uma voz calma, mas por algum motivo ela parecia ao mesmo tempo ameaçadora... Era assim que ele controlava os alunos noturnos?

Não pude ouvir se Ichijou respondeu algo, apenas ouvi os passos dele se afastando muito rapidamente da porta... Aquilo era medo?

Olhei novamente para Kaname-senpai, ele me olhou daquela forma terna, com aquele olhar gentil que era apenas para mim...

— Kaname-senpai... Eu preciso ir...

Eu senti o toque de seus dedos sobre meu rosto, era como se apenas o olhar dele me impedisse de me mexer...

Talvez, na verdade, ele estivesse fazendo com que eu não pudesse me mexer... Eu não sei do que é capaz um vampiro Puro Sangue...

Ou talvez, eu mesma não quisesse sair dali...

Eu fitei seus olhos ainda por um instante antes de abrir a porta daquele quarto, eu não sabia mais o que deveria dizer para ele.

—Yuuki...

Eu ouvi meu nome sendo chamado, num sussurro quase inaudível, me virei, olhando novamente para dentro daquele quarto e para aquela pessoa... Aquele olhar... Tudo parecia fazer com que eu desejasse ficar ali para sempre...

— O que foi...? Kaname-senpai?

Mas ele não me respondeu com palavras... Senti meu corpo sendo abraçado novamente por ele, senti um calor terrível pelo meu corpo... O que estava acontecendo comigo?

O que era aquele calor que invadia meu corpo daquela forma?

— Kaname-senpai... Eu...

Ele me soltou, para que eu pudesse ir, mesmo que eu soubesse que devia ir, minha mão não queria soltar a mão dele, e ainda hesitante sai dos dormitórios noturnos...

Mas, aquela noite ainda não tinha acabado, por que quando eu coloquei meus pés para fora daquele local, alguém já estava a minha espera...

—Zero...?

Lá estava, meu "irmão" Zero, observando-me com aquele olhar sério, e eu soube, que nesse tempo todo, ele sabia onde eu estava...

**E cá estou eu novamente...**

**E pedindo 586497315795328924 desculpas**

**ME PERDOEM!!**

**Eu tive tantos problemas nos últimos tempos, e fiquei tão deprimida que minha criatividade foi a zero...**

**T.T**

**Eu não consigo fazer caps maiores T.T**

**Eu espero que continuem lendo apesar de tudo...**

**Até mais**

**Bjuxx**


	5. meu

Capitulo 5

Agradecimentos:

**Miguel,**

**Savick**

**E**

**Luci (que me xinga demais... eu não mereçooo T.T)**

**Zero olhou pra mim e disse " Ah é...?" quando dei o seu recado...**

----------------------------

—Zero...?

Lá estava, meu "irmão" Zero, observando-me com aquele olhar sério, e eu soube, que nesse tempo todo, ele sabia onde eu estava...

----------------

_Tenho olhado no espelho por tanto tempo  
Que cheguei a acreditar que minha alma está do outro lado  
Todos os pequenos pedaços caindo, quebram-se  
Pedaços de mim  
Pequenos demais para serem colocados de volta no lugar  
Pequenos demais para terem importância  
Mas grandes o suficiente para me cortar em tantos pequenos pedaços  
Se eu tentar tocá-lo  
E sangrar  
Eu sangro  
E eu respiro  
Eu não respiro mais_

----

— O que você pensa que estava fazendo?

Zero não parava de me aborrecer e xingar desde que eu havia saído dos portões do dormitório noturno, ele esbravejava como se eu tivesse ido oferecer meu sangue para aqueles vampiros, e não importava se eu tentava falar algo em minha defesa... Ele sequer me ouvia...

— Quer me deixar em paz!!!

Ele me observou com um olhar de reprovação pelas minhas palavras, eu me sentia mal quando ele me observava assim... Era como se ele estivesse lendo meus pensamentos...

Eu não queria que ele soubesse o que tinha acontecido...

— Que foi? Ta me olhando assim por quê?

Fazer essa pergunta parecia realmente algo inútil, eu sabia que ele não responderia... Ou ao menos achava que ele não responderia... Não demorou 3 segundos pra ver que eu estava errada...

— Nesses quatro anos, é a primeira vez que você fala assim comigo...

Eu realmente me assustei ao ouvi-lo falar aquilo, aquele não parecia o Zero que eu conhecia, não parecia o meu "irmão" que só dava problemas...

Eu olhei para ele, e eu sabia o que ele estava precisando naquele momento...

— Ah... Vamos... Me desculpe...

Me aproximei dele, e pude ver aqueles olhos já avermelhados, mas eu não sabia dizer se era por um simples desejo de sangue, ou se ele realmente quase estivera chorando...

Ou se talvez fossem ambas as coisas...

— Tudo bem... Vá em frente... Eu sei que você está precisando disso...

Ele tocou meu pescoço, já nu esperando pelo inevitável, e em seguida cravou suas presas nele, com força, com desejo, e naquele momento eu não pude evitar de imaginar, qual seria a sensação se um dia, Kaname-senpai me mordesse nesse mesmo lugar...

-----------------

Acordei um tanto sonolenta no dia seguinte, seria por que tinha ido dormir ainda mais tarde do que de costume? Ou seria pelo fato de que eu havia cedido meu sangue ao Zero?

Dormi a aula inteira como de costume, mas o professor parecia achar que eu não tinha mais esperanças, então não ganhei uma detenção...

Corri rapidamente para os portões dos Dormitórios da Lua, mas desta vez eu me sentia como se fosse uma das garotas que ficavam ali todos os dias esperando para ver os belos estudantes noturnos, definitivamente, eu não parecia ser uma monitora...

Quando os portões se abriram, aqueles gritos estridentes das alunas começaram, e os estudantes da turma noturna saíram, eu pude perceber os olhares de várias das garotas em direção dele, meu coração batia forte por isso, eu não quis acreditar que estava com ciúmes...

Mas quando uma delas se aproximou dele para oferecer um chocolate, antes mesmo que eu percebesse, eu estava entre eles, impedindo a garota de oferecer aquele presente para ele, para Kaname... Para o MEU Kaname...

— Essas atitudes são aceitas somente nos eventos apropriados...

Eu olhei séria para a garota, a minha cara devia estar terrível, por que ela fez uma cara de medo estranha e se afastou rapidamente...

Senti uma mão sobre meu ombro, e ao me virar constatei que era Kaname-sama...

Senti que meu rosto corou rapidamente, mas eu não sabia se era vergonha pelo o que eu tinha acabado de fazer com a garota, ou se era pela presença dele...

Ele chegou bem próximo de mim, e me falou baixinho...

— Eu estarei te esperando novamente hoje...

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, Zero apareceu de sei lá aonde, e me puxando pela mão me levou dali, quando já estávamos distante, Zero me olhou com cara de bravo...

— Não pense que isso vai continuar assim, Yuuki... As regras são para todos, e se você entrar lá novamente, o diretor ficará sabendo...

Dessa vez, eu estava com problemas...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, já que eu estava de férias do trampo essa semana pude escrever um cap de uma vez...**

**Peço desculpas pra vocês se eu demoro demais pra escrever e tudo o mais...**

**Mas trabalhando de segunda a sábado, chegando as 10 da noite em casa, a única coisa que eu tenho vontade de fazer é dormir...**

**Por favor... Entendam tá**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse cap e deixem reviews pra mim\o/**

**Bjuxx.**


	6. sono

Capítulo 6

Agradecimentos:

**Miguel,**

**Luci (eu dei o recado sim!! Ta escrito no cap anterior),**

**E**

**Kellygoth**

----------------------------

— Não pense que isso vai continuar assim, Yuuki... As regras são para todos, e se você entrar lá novamente, o diretor ficará sabendo...

Dessa vez, eu estava com problemas...

----------------------------

_Walk in the dark path_

_Sleep with the angels_

_Call the past for help_

_Touch me with your love_

_And reveal to me my true name…_

----------------------------

— O quê você disse?

Eu olhei para Zero, não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir... Ele estava me proibindo de ver Kaname-sama? Isso não podia ser verdade...

— Foi exatamente o que você ouviu...

— Você só pode estar brincando Zero...

Eu olhava para ele como se quisesse encontrar alguma prova de que era mentira, de que não passava de uma brincadeira... Mas no fundo eu bem sabia... Zero não faz brincadeiras...

— Quem parece que está brincando é você, Yuuki... Violando regras, se colocando em perigo... Andando com_ vampiros_...

Como ele podia falar daquele jeito? Ele mesmo também era um vampiro, era ele que em algumas noites precisava do meu sangue... Se algum vampiro vinha me colocando em algum risco ultimamente, esse vampiro era ele mesmo... Zero Kiryuu...

Olhei em direção ao lugar onde estavam os alunos noturnos, mas os portões já haviam se fechado... Voltei novamente a encarar Zero.

— Se vampiros são assim tão maldosos... Não sei por que alguém como você ainda não está no turno da noite!

Apenas pude ver seu rosto admirado com o que eu havia dito, antes que eu mesma desse as costas a ele e fugisse para algum canto na escola onde ele não me encontrasse...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentada de onde eu estava podia ver a sala de aula perfeitamente, mas principalmente... Podia _vê-lo_ perfeitamente... Podia observar como era em sala de aula... Pareceria apenas um Humano comum...

Estive observando tanto tempo, eu quando percebi Kaname-sama também me observava... Levei um susto quando me dei conta de que ele podia me ver ali...

Senti meu rosto esquentar... Devia estar vermelha de vergonha... Vergonha de ter sido descoberta... Ou vergonha de estar olhando?

Mas aquele leve e discreto sorriso que ele me deu, me fez esquecer qualquer medo...

Kaname-sama... Eu só _quero_ estar com _você_...

Perdi a noção de quanto tempo tinha passado desde que eu estava ali observando, não vi sinal do Zero em lugar algum...

Quanto tempo tinha passado? Meus olhos já pesavam pelo sono perdido de mais uma noite como guardiã... Até que tudo escureceu e quando voltei a ver alguma luz, eu já estava em outro lugar...

Um quarto que eu já conhecia, o mesmo quarto onde eu estivera na noite anterior...

Por que eu estava naquele quarto? Por que eu estava deitada naquela luxuosa cama?

Corri os olhos pelo quarto tentando encontrá-lo... Não estava em lugar algum...

A manhã não demoraria a vir... E quando Zero desse por minha falta... Eu estaria lá...

—Kaname-sama... eu quero que isso acabe...

Murmurei pra mim mesma, mas ouvi enquanto ele se aproximava, a resposta à minha pergunta.

— Logo isso vai mudar... logo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tah... eu sei ke demorei...**

**Eu sei que essa cap tah mínimo**

**E que provavelmente tah uma merda...**

**Mas eu tentei dar o melhor de mim...**

**Entendam...**


	7. o que vai mudar

Capítulo 7

Agradecimentos:

**Miguel,**

**Luci,**

**Kellygoth**

**E**

**Uchiha Evangeline**

----------------------------

—Kaname-sama... Eu quero que isso acabe...

Murmurei pra mim mesma, mas ouvi enquanto ele se aproximava, a resposta à minha pergunta.

— Logo isso vai mudar... Logo...

----------------------------

_Eu quis você  
E me perdi  
Você não viu  
E eu não senti_

_Não acredito nem vou julgar  
Você sorriu, ficou e quis me provocar_

----------------

Sala do Diretor

----------------

—O que houve... Zero?

Perguntou o Diretor ao rapaz à sua frente, embora já imaginasse o que ele diria.

—É a Yuuki, Diretor... Ela...

O Diretor Kurosu interrompeu o rapaz, com um ar misto de gentileza e nervosismo.

—Não adianta tentar impedi-la, Zero, afinal esse é o destino dela, desde antes da vinda dela para essa escola, desde antes de eu mesmo me tornar o "pai" dela...

O Diretor parou e observou Zero por um instante, era como se tivesse medo de que o garoto pudesse simplesmente sair correndo dali para ir atrás de Yuuki, e provavelmente era isso que Zero faria se pudesse, mas algo o fazia continuar ouvindo o Diretor, mesmo que esse "algo" também lhe dissesse que iria se arrepender se ouvisse...

E o Diretor recomeçou a falar...

—Afinal de contas, ela tem um débito com aquele que a salvou, e ambos querem que esse débito seja pago...

Zero deixou-se cair na cadeira à sua frente... Então não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer? Isso era um "acerto de contas" entre Yuuki e aquele vampiro? E em pagamento dessa dívida Yuuki daria a si mesma?

Era esse o tamanho do _desejo_ dela pelo Kuran Kaname...?

-----------------------------------------

Olhei para Kaname-sama parado próximo a porta... Eu não o tinha visto ali... Aquele quarto era tão escuro, que eu não podia ver claramente ao redor.

—Logo?

Perguntei a ele...

Mas ele não respondeu, ao invés disso, saiu do local onde estava para se aproximar da cama onde eu estava deitada, ele pousou sua mão sobre meus cabelos de um modo gentil...

—Você dormiu lá fora, sabia?

Assenti com a cabeça... Eu havia pego no sono enquanto observava as aulas noturnas e fugia da vigilância de meu "parceiro" monitor...

Olhei nos olhos dele por um momento, mas aquele olhar parecia tão triste... Estendi minha mão e toquei de leve em seu rosto... Senti sua pele fria estremecer levemente ao meu toque...

—Obrigado por me carregar, Kaname-senpai...

Ele me fitou por alguns momentos ainda com aquele olhar, por que ele estava daquele jeito?

—Kaname-senpai... O quê houve?

—Yuuki... Você quer mudar tudo isso?

Olhei para ele ainda sem entender o que queria dizer aquelas palavras, ele parecia tão sério, quase distante... Eu não sabia o que dizer...

—Como isso vai mudar...? Kaname-senpai...?

Sua resposta foram apenas algumas palavras, mas que mudariam toda a minha vida...

Não era apenas a situação que mudaria...

Foi isso que eu ouvi...

—É _você _quem vai mudar, Yuuki...

---------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

**Oie, desculpem a terrível demora...**

**Passei duas semanas de luto e realmente estava difícil querer escrever qualquer coisa que fosse...**

**Perdi a vontade de tudo nessas duas semanas...**

**Espero ke me desculpem por essa demora**

**E me desculpem pelos capítulos míseros...**

**(é eu sei que são uma miséria... ¬¬)**

**Mas agora eu estou melhor, escrevi e espero escrever essa fic até o final! \o/**

**Conto com vocês!**

**E Obrigada XD**


	8. Certas coisas mudam

Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Agradecimentos:

**Miguel,**

**Luci,**

**Samuel,**

**Kellygoth,**

**Uchiha Evangeline**

**E**

**Raissa Uchiha**

Obrigada por lerem e por aguardarem sempre tão ansiosamente!\o/

_Agora a gente sabe_

_Que nunca vai ser tarde_

_Se for melhor pra nós dois_

_Certas coisas mudam_

_Outras coisas não_

_Aprendi a confiar no tempo_

_Esperando por você..._

Foi isso que eu ouvi...

—É _você _quem vai mudar, Yuuki...

Observei o vampiro que estava bem na minha frente naquele momento... Eu teria entendido errado? No quê eu podia mudar a ponto de não precisar mais me preocupar com os outros tentando me impedir de vê-lo?

A não ser que eu...

Olhei bem no fundo daqueles olhos avermelhados...

—Eu...? Kaname-sama?

Pude ver que ele me observava de uma forma mais intensa do que o normal... O que estava acontecendo?

Num piscar de olhos ele já não estava na minha frente... Num piscar de olhos, ele já estava ao meu lado...

—Yuuki...

Eu não conseguia oferecer resistência a ele... Ou na verdade não _queria_ oferecer resistência...?

Senti seu rosto tão junto ao meu repentinamente... Seus lábios roçando os meus, suas mãos em volta do meu corpo...

—_Kaname-sama_...

Eu ainda murmurei antes de sentir seu beijo...

Mas, fiquei embriagada com sua presença, e minha razão saiu sem pedir licença... Depois de ser beijada por ele, eu nunca continuava a mesma pessoa... Minha cabeça se perdia em devaneios... em loucuras que eu sabia ser impossíveis...

Zero olhou para a porta, ele não queria deixar que a única pessoa pela qual ele ainda sentia alguma coisa virar um "daqueles"...

Mas antes que sequer se movesse para sair dali foi impedido

—Não adianta Zero-kun... eu já te disse... e você também já _sabe_ não é...?

Zero olhou para o diretor sentado calmamente...

—Sei o quê?

O Diretor esboçou um leve sorriso e falou sem olhar para o rapaz

—Que mesmo que não houvesse esse "débito", _ela_ correria atrás dessa possibilidade...

Loucuras como a possibilidade de eu mesma me tornar...

Uma _vampira_...

Pelas presas de Kaname-sama...

Zero-kun jamais me perdoaria...

Fitei-o novamente, como se tivesse medo de esquecer seu rosto, e abraçada nele disse baixinho...

—Ah...Kaname-sama... Eu quero mudar... Eu quero estar com você...

Eu não quis que ele percebesse, mas naquele momento, quando ele não podia olhar para meu rosto vermelho, enquanto eu o abraçava, eu estava chorando...

Seria o medo de começar algo novo...?

Seria o medo de abandonar vida antiga...?

"me desculpem... Zero-kun... Diretor-papai..."

**Depois de cinco séculos eu vim aqui escrever...**

**Escrevi algo minúsco...¬¬**

**Até eu me deprimo com isso...¬¬"**

**Mas vamos lá... por hoje é só**

**Espero ainda atualizar minha outra fanfic "Y e Z"**

**Byee e Bjuxx **


	9. Quando o inevitável acontece

Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Agradecimentos:

**Miguel,**

**Luci (eu realmente sinto muito T.T),**

**Raíssa Uchiha,**

**Uchiha Evangeline**

**E**

**Kellygoth**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Sedento reclamo,_

_Teu cheiro..._

_Quente, doce, vermelho..._

_Sinto o pulsar,_

_O calor, feito louco..._

_Esse poder desatina..._

_Consome, sufoca, alucina..._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Seria o medo de começar algo novo...?

Seria o medo de abandonar vida antiga...?

"me desculpem... Zero-kun... Diretor-papai..."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Eu senti quando aquelas presas afiadas tocaram minha pele, eu pensei que talvez fosse igual às vezes em que Zero-kun havia sugado meu sangue...

Mas não foi igual...

Aquele arrepio percorreu meu corpo por inteiro...

E quando eu finalmente senti que aquelas presas estavam realmente perfurando a minha pele, perdi totalmente a consciência...

Quanto tempo eu dormi...?

Quanto tempo se passou...?

Acordei quando o sol já havia nascido, mas não estava mais no quarto de Kaname-sama, mas também não estava no dormitório que dividia com Yori-chan...

Aonde eu estava então...?

Me levantei um pouco assustada, mas uma tontura fez com que eu me sentasse novamente na cama...

Olhei ao redor buscando qualquer pista, mas eu não me lembrava daquele quarto...

Me ergui com mais cuidado e abri a cortina da janela...

...Não foi uma boa idéia...

A luz do sol me incomodava e fazia com que meus olhos ardessem... E ainda por isso, não conseguia ver nada do que estava lá fora... Naquela claridade tão irritante...

Eu escutava ruídos o tempo inteiro, e não conseguia distinguir de onde vinham aqueles barulhos...

Caminhei até uma porta que supus ser o banheiro... Ao menos não estava enganada...

...espelhos... espelhos...

Por que não tinha nenhum espelho lá?

Sai ainda confusa do banheiro e vi algo sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama...

...uma pílula...

...AQUELA pílula...!

"BL-XXXV.06"...

Uma pastilha de sangue!

Levei a mão ao pescoço por instinto, e senti a marca...

Ainda mais profunda do que as marcas que Zero-kun deixava...

A marca das presas... De Kaname-sama...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fiquei sentada um longo tempo observando aquela pastilha... Isso significava que afinal eu havia mesmo me tornado uma vampira...?

Eu não conseguia acreditar em algo assim... Isso tudo parecia irreal demais para ser realidade...

Eu sequer entendia direito sobre essas pastilhas... Eu teria que me alimentar disso agora...?

Passei tanto tempo ali, que quando percebi alguém estava entrando... Não reagi... Apenas olhei para ver de quem se tratava...

...Ao menos era alguém que me entenderia...

...Kaname-sama...

—Está se sentindo mal... Yuuki...?

Eu não sabia o que responder... Eu esperava que ele me entendesse... Afinal eu mesma não estava entendendo coisa alguma...

Ele se aproximou de mim, e pude ver que ele observava a pastilha de sangue ainda intocada sobre o criado-mudo...

—Você... não tem sede...?

Ele me perguntou algo que eu não sabia responder... Sede...? Eu não sabia dizer o que era a sede que ele falava...

Era aquela inquietação constante?

Era aquele tremor?

Era aquela agonia incessante?

Eu não sabia dizer o que era a sede...

—Eu... Kaname-sama...

Sequer conseguia formar uma frase coerente... A única coisa de que eu tinha certeza que sentia era a vergonha...

Mas ele não parecia me repreender...

Ele se aproximou de mim gentilmente, passou a mão sobre meus cabelos ainda despenteados e me abraçou...

—Você pode beber do meu sangue... Yuuki...

Eu não poderia esconder a minha surpresa... Mas mesmo sem entender nada sobre tudo isso, eu sabia que não deveria aceitar isso...

Parecia errado...

—Kaname-sama... É proibido se alimentar... do sangue dos alunos...

Um turbilhão de sentimentos passaram pela minha cabeça e arrepiaram meu corpo quando eu disse isso, e aumentaram ainda mais quando ele olhou para mim com um olhar indescritível e um tanto rancoroso e respondeu...

—Mas você nunca pensou nisso não é...? Quando aquela cópia de caçador de vampiros que é o Kiryu Zero sugava o seu sangue... Pensou...?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Dessa vez eu voltei mais rápido \o/**

**Graças a Deus os problemas diminuíram!!**

**Tente escrever depois da morte de alguém, ou quando seu pai está no hospital e veja se sai algo que preste¬¬**

**Mas ainda bem que tudo isso passou e sinto alivio em finalmente poder me concentrar um pouco e escrever...**

**Não foi algo enorme, mas ao menos foi no intervalo de uma semana né...**

**Eu espero de coração que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e peço mil desculpas por ter estado tão terrível nos últimos tempos**

**Bye & Bjuxx **

**Suki Kuran**


	10. sentindo

Capitulo 10

Agradecimentos:

**Miguel,**

**Luci,**

**Raissa Uchiha,**

**Uchiha Evangeline,**

**Kellygoth**

**E**

**Saori Kaiba**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Eu fui..._

_Criada das cinzas_

_Criada de um crime_

_Criada do caos_

_Criada em tempo tomado_

_Criada pelas trevas_

_Criada pela noite_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"—Mas você nunca pensou nisso não é...? Quando aquela cópia de caçador de vampiros que é o Kiryu Zero sugava o seu sangue... Pensou...?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Como eu sou idiota! Depois de ter dito aquilo era só isso que eu podia falar pra mim mesma... "Eu sou uma Idiota!"

Depois de ter dito aquilo Kaname-sama saiu e não voltou mais, e eu fiquei me remoendo por dentro...

Como eu pude ter dito algo assim...? Eu que sempre deixei que Zero-kun bebesse do meu sangue... Eu que ofereci meu sangue à Kaname-sama para que pudesse me tornar uma vampira, ainda tive a coragem...ou deveria dizer "burrice"... De dizer que isso era contra as normas da escola...

Eu realmente sou patética...

Eu não gostava de ficar presa naquele quarto estranho durante aquele tempo todo, mas mesmo que quisesse sair a porta estava trancada e a luz do sol ainda me irritava demais... Eu precisava primeiro me acostumar com a irritação da luz do sol antes de querer sair dali...

Ouvi um tumulto estranho vindo lá de fora, e tentei espiar pela janela um pouco, não conseguia ver nada, mas pude ouvir algo como "aluna" e "chegou".

Quando eu ainda tentava distinguir alguma coisa ouvi uma batida fraca na porta...

Eu não imaginava quem poderia ser, pois se fosse Kaname-sama ele teria aberto...

Então quem mais sabia que eu estava ali...?

—Entre...!

Ouvi a chave girar, e quando me virei para vem quem estava ali, não posso nem negar que fiquei realmente surpresa!

—... Diretor!

Vi o olhar um tanto triste do Diretor, aquele que eu chamava de "pai" durante todos esses dez anos vivendo naquela escola...

—Yuuki... Era inegável que esse dia chegaria, não é...?

Eu apenas escutava o que ele dizia, eu não saberia mesmo o que responder depois disso tudo...

—Eu vim aqui para te entregar... Yuuki... Você vai precisar delas a partir de agora...

Mais pastilhas de sangue... Eu não queria admitir, mas eu realmente precisaria delas na minha vida toda a partir de agora...

—Obrigado... Papai...

Mas ele ainda me olhava com um olhar triste, o esperado era que ele pulasse em cima de mim e me desse um abraço gigante e apertado só por eu tê-lo chamado de "papai" coisa que ele sempre me obrigava quando não estávamos na escola...

—Yuuki... Hoje chegou uma aluna na escola, e eu temo que não vá agradar muito à você mas... Supostamente, ela é irmã de Kuran Kaname...

—Irmã...?

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça parecendo um pouco amedrontado... Ou isso foi só impressão minha...?

—Sim... Irmã... Mas isso é só uma suposição... Dizem que ela é uma filha ilegítima de Haruka Kuran com uma mulher humana... Ou seja, ela é uma mestiça, mas por precaução ela estará na turma noturna...

Depois de ter tido isso, o Diretor me deu as costas e foi embora... Mas ainda me trancou dentro do quarto...

Eu resolvi então tomar uma das minhas pastilhas de sangue, afinal, talvez fosse por isso que estivessem me mantendo trancada... Fui até a janela observar o que estava acontecendo, nem aquela luz irritante ia me impedir de ver quem era... a suposta filha dos Kuran...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Olá pra todos! \o/**

**Eu nunca me sinto muito à vontade quando coloco personagens meus em uma fanfic, então, por favor, deixem seus comentários sobre isso **

**Posso contar que eu estou feliz? Posso, posso? Acontece que finalmente fiz o meu primeiro cosplay \o/ eu queria ter feito cosplay de VK obviamente, mas meu dinheiro não ajudou muito e fiz um cosplay da Pirika Usui de Shaman King**

**Aliás, foi por isso que não postei capítulo novo semana passada, já que eu tinha ido ao evento em Porto Alegre XDD**

**Bom, acho que por hoje é só gente, e deixe reviews pra mim...**

**Bjuxx & Bye **

**Suki Kuran**


	11. Tentação

Desejos 11

**Nota:** Acho que eu nunca avisei que eu costumo acompanhar as edições japonesas do mangás de VK (apesar de comprar as brasileiras em incentivo à Autora), mas assim eu costumo tentar não por spoilers nas fanfic, mas aqui no caso foi uma pequena exceção, afinal Haruka Kuran eh o nome do PAI de Kaname. E se querem saber também, o nome da mãe dele é Juuri Kuran.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Miguel,**

**Luci,**

**Raissa Uchiha,**

**Kellygoth,**

**Uchiha Evangeline,**

**Hatake Sakura,**

**Ana**

**E**

**Anynha!**

**Quanta gente!! Fiquei MUUUUITOOO feliz!! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Voz da tentação sussura pra você de muito longe  
Permanece o silêncio crescendo diante dos olhos  
Voz da tentação sussura pra você de muito longe  
Permanece a tentação crescendo diante dos ol__hos _

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fui até a janela observar o que estava acontecendo, nem aquela luz irritante ia me impedir de ver quem era... a suposta filha dos Kuran...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lá da janela de meu quarto eu pude vê-la, a garota que diziam ser irmã de Kaname-sama... E no momento em que eu a vi... Eu a invejei... Eu a invejei imensamente...

Não foram seus longos cabelos escuros, nem seus olhos avermelhados... A invejei, porque ela era o que eu vinha desejado secretamente ser...

Mesmo mestiça, ela ainda era naturalmente uma vampira, não era uma humana transformada, eu jamais poderia ser como ela... Eu jamais seria aceita junto aos vampiros...

Não foi até a poucas semanas atrás, em que eu ouvi os Vampiros Nobres falando sobre vampiros ex-humanos? Desde então eu sabia, que mesmo que um dia eu me tornasse vampira, eu NUNCA seria aceita entre eles...

Mas ainda assim...

Ainda assim eu quis crer... que eu poderia ser como eles... apenas para estar junto da pessoa mais importante...

Sai da janela um tanto angustiada e me sentei na cama... Ela poderia ser considerada nobre, se era mestiça? Devia ser, afinal os estudantes noturnos estavam lá para recebê-la... Até mesmo o Zero estava lá...

Zero...

Acho que ele nunca mais vai olhar pra minha cara...

Enquanto ainda estava perdida nos meus pensamentos, ouvi a chave da porta girar, e em seguida ele entrou...

—Kaname-sama!

Kaname se aproximou devagar de mim e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama

—O que foi Yuuki? Por que está nervosa?

Eu sabia que os sentidos de um vampiro eram mais aguçados... mas porquê eles tinham que ser tão extremos ao ponto de ele poder sentir o meu nervosismo?

Ele tocou de leve o meu rosto, e se aproximou mais de mim.

Encarei novamente aqueles olhos vermelhos que sempre estiveram em meus sonhos... Eu sabia que não podia mentir pra ele... Mesmo que ele não percebesse... Mesmo que eu quisesse... Eu não conseguiria mentir para essa pessoa.

Segurei sua mão junto da minha, segurei com força, com medo...

—Kaname-sama... Eu tenho medo...

Ele me puxou para mais junto dele e me abraçou com força.

—Yuuki... Eu também tive medo... Todo esse tempo... Medo... Insegurança...

Eu me sentia tão melhor agora, que nesse momento, havia me esquecido de tudo que existia ao meu redor...

Eu me esqueci da escola... do diretor... do Zero... e da "irmã"...

Eu queria poder ficar assim para sempre...

—Kaname-sama... Eu quero...

Eu não precisei terminar o que eu ia dizer... Antes mesmo que eu percebesse, o pescoço nu dele estava a minha frente... E eu senti pela primeira vez aquele desejo incontrolável... Senti seu cheiro suave... e senti minhas presas crescerem de encontro à pele dele...

E quando eu finalmente o mordi... Senti o abraço forte dele, e diversas sensações se espalharam pelo meu corpo... Um tremor diferente de antes, um alívio daquela angústia... e principalmente uma sensação maravilhosa e estranha...

O sangue dessa pessoa... era o único que eu queria...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**É, eu voltei... mas ainda não sei se é pra ficar...**

**Eu Amo escrever fics, AMO do fundo do coração...**

**Ao ponto de essa semana eu cheguei a chorar com algumas reviews que eu recebi...**

**Juro! Chorei mesmo! Me debulhei chorando!**

**Mas pra mim, escrever é algo que eu faço para esquecer dos problemas e da pressão do trabalho e da família que eu passo todo santo dia...**

**E eu não quero que essa minha paixão por escrever se torne mais uma pressão a sofrer...**

**Pressão eu me refiro a cobrança demais...**

**Eu não pretendo ser escritora nem jornalista viu?**

**As vezes eu vou acabar demorando demais pra escrever um capitulo mínimo sim... Eu não tenho culpa! Não é falta de vontade gente! O Trabalho mata! É uma canseira desgraçada trabalhar o dia inteiro, chegar em casa e ouvir reclamação dos parentes e ainda querer que depois de tudo isso alguma linda inspiração chegue!**

**Desculpa o desabafo gente... Mas eu QUERO SIM continuar escrevendo!**

**Continuem com as reviews lindas ok **

**Amo todos vocês!**

**Suki Kuran**


	12. Noite Interrompida

Desejos 12

Agradecimentos:

**Miguel (continue me apoiando ta?),**

**Kellygoht (eu sei... todu mundo me detesta...),**

**Uchiha Evangeline (Obrigado pelo apoio),**

**E**

**Rukia Karine (que bom que você gostou)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_E não sei se poderei_

_Arrancar de minha pele_

_Estes beijos proibidos_

_Que você me deu antes..._

_E não diga nada,_

_Tudo está em calma..._

_Uma única vez..._

_Não diga nada..._

_Não diga nada,_

_Tudo está em calma..._

_Desta vez..._

_Apaga a luz..._

_E não diga nada..._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"... Um tremor diferente de antes, um alívio daquela angústia... e principalmente uma sensação maravilhosa e estranha...

O sangue dessa pessoa... era o único que eu queria..."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aquele gosto metálico e doce era estranho para mim ainda... Mas porquê ele parecia tão bom ainda assim?

Por que desde o momento em que senti esse gosto amaldiçoado, eu senti que não poderia viver mais sem ele?

Era o sangue...? Ou a pessoa a quem ele pertencia...?

Sinto que morreria se perdesse os dois... Kaname-sama... Não poderia ser o sangue de outra pessoa... Eu tenho certeza...

Nenhum outro sangue no mundo teria esse sabor...

—Kaname-sama...

Parei por um momento e olhei em seus olhos, me perguntei o que ele estaria pensando naquele momento, enquanto me observava com aquele sorriso discreto...

—No que está pensando... Kaname-sama?

Não tive uma resposta, e aqueles olhos avermelhados não me diziam nada... Fitei-o firmemente, e parecia mais que ele debochava de mim...

Senti quando ele colocou a mão sobre meu rosto, e quando ele se aproximou, senti seus lábios roçarem os meus... Num quase beijo...

E de súbito, me vi deitada sobre a cama, com essa pessoa que me era a mais importante me observando...

—Yuuki...

Ele se aproximou novamente seu rosto do meu, e quando os lábios se tocaram, não se separaram tão logo...

O Desejo pelo sangue dava lugar a outro Desejo ainda mais intenso, ainda mais tentador, ainda mais imperdoável...

Senti meu corpo se aquecer por inteiro, meu coração acelerado enquanto sentia seu abraço apertado e seu beijo caloroso...

Eu desejei pra mim mesma que aquele momento não acabasse nunca...

Eu desejei... mas eu não fui atendida...

—Onii-samaaaaaaaa!! Onii-samaaaaaaaaa!!

Escutei aquela voz... Eu nunca havia ouvido aquela voz... Mas ainda assim tinha certeza sobre quem era a dona daquela voz...

Vi quando Kaname se levantou e resmungou algo

—Argh... Mayumi...

Observei enquanto ele se afastava e sai do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, embora ele não estivesse trancando-a novamente...

Levantei rapidamente e fui até a porta, não precisei abri-la para escutar algo... eu podia ouvir muito melhor agora...

—O que é, Mayumi...?

—Kaname Onii-sama... Eu estava procurando por você!

Escutei aquela feminina voz, que soava tão satisfeita em dizer "Onii-sama", e me enojei de ouvir aquilo... Senti um desprezo profundo... Naquele momento eu a odiei...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Holaaaaaaaaa Minna-san!!**

**Como estão vocês??**

**Espero que estejam gostando… muito embora eu saiba que vocês provavelmente me odeiem... T.T**

**Isso é inevitável, não é mesmo?? **

**Huhu... ainda assim amo escrever essa miséria... obviamente gostaria de ter tempo pra escrever um pouco mais do que isso...**

**O que?  
lógico que eu reconheço que os capítulos são pequeninos... eu sei sim!!**

**Mas ainda assim gosto deles**

**Espero que continuem comigo até o fim**

**Obrigado por lerem e deixem Reviews **


	13. Visita noturna

Desejos 13

**Agradecimentos:**

**Miguel, (yeh, vc me inspira S2)**

**Sereninha, (oba oba!! Leitora nova!! Fiquei super feliz)**

**Uchiha Evangeline,**** (oh! Me amam mesmo?? Arigatooouuuu)**

**E**

**Rukia Karine. (nossaa eu não sabia que era assim emocionante!! Brigadaa)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_I call out myself. nozonda ketsumatsu e  
Now, let's run away. __Oh, together before the sin kimi e  
I see so many faces  
The smile faces and cry faces, It's all us.  
Do you admit?_**  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"—O que é, Mayumi...?

—Kaname Onii-sama... Eu estava procurando por você!

Escutei aquela feminina voz, que soava tão satisfeita em dizer "Onii-sama", e me enojei de ouvir aquilo... Senti um desprezo profundo... Naquele momento eu a odiei..."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Logo que não pude ouvir mais nada, abri a porta, e não havia ninguém no corredor... Sai do quarto, e realmente, não havia nada me impedindo de sair dali... A noite já chegava e sai a andar... Inevitavelmente fui parar num lugar onde eu costumava muito ir...

Cheguei ao quarto de Zero...

Entrei sem fazer cerimônia, como eu sempre fazia, mas ele não parecia muito disposto a me receber...

Não amigavelmente pelo menos...

Zero estava com a _Bloddy Rose_ apontada em minha direção...

—...Zero... por que essa arma...?

Zero não parecia querer responder à minha pergunta, continuava imóvel, ainda apontando aquela arma...

Dei um passo a mais dentro do quarto... Foi imaginação minha, ou eu o vi tremer de leve?

—Zero...?

—Como você pôde... Yuuki...?

Eu não sabia distinguir o que era aquilo que ele sentia... não era realmente raiva de mim... Mas certamente, eu via que ele não me perdoava...

Baixei os olhos, não ousando encará-lo de frente...

—Isso foi inevitável... Zero...

Percebi que ele ria... Não um sorriso amistoso... Era um sorriso maldoso, cínico até...

—E por acaso já está sedenta e veio cobrar uma "_dívida_"?

Me surpreendi com aquela pergunta... Jamais havia passado pela minha cabeça cobrar algo dele... Eu não queria o sangue dele como ele sempre desejou o meu... eu apenas...

—Não, aqui não tem nada que me apetece...

Ah... Aquela não poderia ser eu falando! Eu jamais falaria algo assim!

Zero continuava com aquele sorriso estranho no rosto...

—Mesmo...? Que sorte a minha não?

—Sim, muita sorte!

Seca e fria... Eu nunca fui assim! Eu nunca falei com ninguém assim antes...

Zero permaneceu mudo, ele ainda não havia abaixado a arma... Não importava o quanto o ficasse ali... Ele não abaixaria a arma...

—Abaixe essa arma, Zero! Agora não sou mais diferente de você!

Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso com aquilo, mas não se moveu...

—Eu não sou como você, Yuuki... Eu sou um caçador...

—Irá caçar a si mesmo? Ou melhor... Até quando você vai fingir isso? Até perceber que não importa quantos vampiros você mate, você ainda continua sendo um deles...? Um de nós?

Eu vi ele abaixar a arma devagar... Mas ele não falou mais nada... Era mesmo melhor que eu fosse embora dali... por hora...

—Eu vou indo, Zero... mas já que você me lembrou... eu ainda retorno, para cobrar a minha "dívida"... Prometo não esquecer mais...

Sorri e sai do quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim...

E percebi mais uma vez que...a minha vida nunca mais voltaria a ser a mesma...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A letra da vez: Alice Nine - 9th Revolver**

**Traduzindo:**

_Eu chamo por mim. Em direção do fim que eu desejei.  
Agora,deixe-nos fugir juntos, antes do pecado, em direção de você.  
Vejo tantos rostos._

_O sorriso nos rostos e o choro nos rostos é tudo o que nos resta,_

_voce concorda?  
_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Oeeee genteeeee o/**

**Mais um cap!! Vivaaaaa!!**

**Hoje me bateu uma inspiração repentina XD**

**Ainda bem, se não eu não saberia o que escrever XDD**

**Gomen ne gente...mas não adianta, capitulo maior que isso não sai mesmo...**

**Será que sou um fracasso?**

**Se alguém aí gostar tb de fics "Zero x Yuuki" leiam as minhas outras fics tb...**

**Agora Bye Bye e obrigada pelo apoio o/**


	14. Apenas Com Você

Desejos 14

Desejos 14

**Agradecimentos:**

**Miguel – (como sempre xD),**

**Rukia Karine – (gostou do Y e Z do último cap? xD),**

**Kellygoth – (é, ele apontaria sim... xP),**

**Uchiha Evangeline – (yee, pode deixar que eu vou ler o/)**

**Sereninha – (Ow... até eu queria poder escrever mais... /),**

**Naty Dark – (Ebaa!! Leitora Nova!! ****Eh eu Amei escrever a Yuuki assim)**

**E**

**Uchiha Raissa – (nee, eu te entendo, eu vivo ocupada... xP mas obrigado por ainda ler!)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Bring me home or leave me be  
My love in the dark heart of the night  
I have lost the path before me  
The one behind will lead me_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"—Eu vou indo, Zero... mas já que você me lembrou... eu ainda retorno, para cobrar a minha "dívida"... Prometo não esquecer mais...

Sorri e sai do quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim...

E percebi mais uma vez que...a minha vida nunca mais voltaria a ser a mesma.."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Eu caminhei apressadamente de volta ao quarto em que eu estava antes, e me em algum lugar dentro de mim eu me arrependia amargamente de ter saído de lá... Mas em outra parte de mim, eu me sentia satisfeita comigo mesmo... Quase ao ponto de rir... Rir ensandecida...

—Como se fosse engraçado...

Murmurei pra mim mesma entrando no quarto, ignorando totalmente o fato de que havia alguém lá quando eu entrei.

E ignorando deliberadamente que a pessoa que estava lá era Kaname-sama...

—O que é engraçado?

Ele perguntou, me fazendo sair dos meus murmúrios e me fazendo perceber que ele estava ali ouvindo os meus resmungos...

—Nada...

Resmunguei ainda mal humorada e me sentei na cama, ao lado de onde ele estava...

Ele deu um sorriso estranho e enigmático.

—Seu passeio foi desagradável?

Perguntou ele de forma desdenhosa... Por algum motivo parecia que ele esperava que eu respondesse a essa pergunta com um sonoro "Sim" ou algo do tipo...

—Na verdade não.

Eu sorri também, não, não havia sido desagradável...

—Foi bastante interessante na verdade...

Ele me olhou novamente, sem nada dizer...

Ah, aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos avermelhados...

Eu os desejo... Mais do que tudo...

Foi inconsciente...

Foi repentinamente...

Mas quando percebi, eu já estava novamente em seus braços...

Meus lábios ansiavam pelos lábios dele... Eu não conseguia ficar longe dele...

Era doloroso quando ele me observava daquele modo frio...

Era _Insuportável_!

Eu o beijei com força... Com _Desejo_...

Eu senti suas mãos me abraçarem forte, me puxando ao encontro do seu corpo, me puxando para o mais perto o possível dele...

—Ka-Kaname-sama...

Eu o abracei fortemente, eu não queria me separar dele, nunca mais...

Ele aproximou seus lábios da minha orelha e sussurrou baixinho...

—Yuuki... Você não deve me deixar... nunca!

Meu corpo não reagia de forma alguma, como se eu estivesse paralisada, eu não queria sair dali, mas mesmo que quisesse, eu não poderia... Afinal... meu "mestre" me ordenou a não fazê-lo...

—Ah...Ka...Name...

Ele pousou a mão sobre meu rosto levemente, e olhou para mim, agora com estranhos olhos gentis...

—Eu não quero te obrigar a nada Yuuki... Apenas... Não me deixe...

Meu corpo se sentiu livre outra vez, mas eu não me movi...

Eu não sairia dali... Não importava se ele mandasse ou não...

Eu apenas desejaria estar ao seu lado... pela eternidade...

—Kaname-sama... Eu jamais te deixaria...

Fechei os olhos, e senti novamente seus lábios, abracei-o o mais forte que eu conseguia...

Embriagada pelos seus beijos, eu não podia perceber que logo ali... No lado de fora do quarto, alguém estava observando...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A Letra da Vez: Nightwish - Ghost Love Score**

**Traduzindo:**

_Leve-me para casa ou deixe-me sozinho  
Meu amor no coração escuro da noite  
Perdi-me no caminho a minha frente  
Aquele atrás de mim me guiará_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Atrasada novamente... Gomen...**

**Vocês querem me matar, eu sei!! xP**

**Mas não me matem, por que aí mesmo que não vou poder escrever xD...**

**Na minha cabeça a palavra "trabalho" está incessante...**

**Meus pés doem um bocado...**

**E a maldita política está me fazendo trabalhar demais...**

**(quem manda trabalhar em gráfica??)**

**Me desculpem pelo atraso, e muito obrigado por ainda acompanharem essa fic..**

**Vocês são muito importante, para que ela ainda continue**

**Me aguardem!**

**o/**

**Suki Kuran**


	15. Mayumi

Desejos 15

**NÃOOOO, EU NÃO MORRI AINDA, MAS ESTIVE ME PREPARANDO PSICOLOGICAMENTE PRO ENEM!**

**-Cap narrado pela Mayumi-**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Miguel, (me manterei escrevendo sim!)**

**Naty Dark, (ahh, gomen ne, mas eu demorei um tanto mais do que vc esperava)**

**Rukia Karine, (huhu, e agora, quem estava xeretando?)**

**Uchiha Evangeline, (está entregue o cap moça!)**

**Jigoku darkness, (eu não vou abandonar a fic nom, eu amo escrever, mesmo não tendo tempo)**

**Lira Kuran, (se vc eh Kuran, vc eh minha parente?)**

**Bibi Shimizu, (que bom que vc entende!! Fico feliz!)**

**Raíssa Uchiha, (obrigado por me entender, e eu sou MUITO ocupada)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_I don't know myself  
I'll fed up,__ You'll fed up with me  
Can't you hear my voice?  
like a crying baby, I'm calling you_  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Fechei os olhos, e senti novamente seus lábios, abracei-o o mais forte que eu conseguia...

Embriagada pelos seus beijos, eu não podia perceber que logo ali... No lado de fora do quarto, alguém estava observando...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

—Ei você!

Escutei alguém chamando e me virei para ver quem era, apenas para perceber que era o estúpido monitor de cara ranzinza...

—O que é?

Eu perguntei impaciente, estava assistindo um "show" particularmente interessante e não queria ser interrompida...

Eu detestava interrupções... A não ser, é claro, quando eu que interrompia algo...

Principalmente esses "algos" tão interessantes como o que estava acontecendo dentro daquele quarto...

O monitor idiota fez uma careta para mim, e eu presumi que essa cara feia costumava assustar as garotinhas com quem ele sempre lidava...

Ou ele se esqueceu por acaso que eu era vampira? Que eu não tinha o menor medo dele...

Mesmo que eu fosse apenas uma meia-vampira... não seria um monitorzinho humano e metido que iria me assustar...

—Você é a nova aluna não é? Kuran Mayumi...? uma meia-vampira...

Ele fez uma cara que eu não consegui entender... não sei nem era de desprezo ou o que... Mas afinal, como um humano como ele sabia sobre vampiros?

—Como você sabe...? Sobre eu ser vampira...?

A minha voz deve ter soado estranha... Eu percebi um riso seco vindo dele, um riso de deboche...

—Você não percebe?

Ele perguntou ainda debochando, até que eu pode notar, o começo de um brilho avermelhado nos olhos... o brilho do sangue... um vampiro...

Quando percebeu que eu finalmente havia percebido, os olhos dele voltaram a ser lilases, eu não entendo o por que, mesmo depois de terem voltado ao normal, não consegui desviar daqueles olhos... aquele olhar era tão penetrante...

Eu fiquei sem palavras...

Ele se aproximou de mim, sério novamente e pegou meu braço

—Você não pode ficar circulando por aí, melhor ir para sua aula agora...

Eu costumava entender bem o que as pessoas estavam sentindo, mas os sentimentos dele eram estranhos, confusos... ele parecia tão... atormentado...

Mas eu não podia simplesmente obedecer e ir... ainda havia uma festinha inacabada no quarto logo ali... e eu estava louca pra acabar com a festinha...

—Mas eu estou esperando meu Onii-sama!!

Eu não falei, eu praticamente gritei...

—Onii-sama!! Onii-sama!!

O monitor pareceu apreensivo e olhou para a porta do quarto...

Ele parecia saber o que estava acontecendo lá dentro... e ele parecia não gostar nada disso...

Eu parei de gritar e olhei seriamente para ele... Eu não entedia o por que... mas eu queria falar com ele...

—Você sabe o que tem ali, não sabe...?

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem olhar pra mim ou para a porta novamente.

—Mas você não parece muito feliz com isso...

Ele me olhou um tanto assustado, seus sentimentos começavam a fazer sentido, era aquela tal ex-humana que estava lá dentro que o deixava assim.

—Sabe... não me agrada também... então por que a gente não acaba com isso?

Ele me olhou estranhamente e demoradamente, eu senti que se fosse possível eu estaria corada... ainda bem que isso não aconteceria

—Você _parece _gentil demais para um vampira...

Se não fosse verdade, eu teria me ofendido no modo em como ele pronunciou a palavra "parece", mas de qualquer forma, ele não estava tão errado...

—Pareço? Obrigada!

Dei um dos meus sorrisos, um daqueles sorrisos de anjo que as pessoas sempre diziam que eu tinha... realmente... os demônios são capazes de se disfarçar de anjos...

Eu adorava ser assim...

—Então, quer ajuda?

Eu realmente pensei que ele fosse recusar, ele tinha cara de quem faz isso sozinho, mas ele me surpreendeu...

—Ótimo, então me ajude!

Eu mantive meu sorriso e me aproximei dele

—Isso vai ser muito divertido...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Letra da vez: alice nine. Q.**

**Traduzindo:**

_Eu não conheço a mim mesmo,_

_Eu ficarei aborrecido, e você se aborrecerá comigo,_

_Você não pode ouvir minha voz?_

_Como um bebê chorão, estou chamando você..._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Sim, é obvio que eu demorei, mas me dem um desconto plz**

**Eu tinha ENEM que estava chegando.. (foi hoje)**

**Tenho trabalhado as 5 da manhã...**

**Tenho ficado esgotada...**

**Nervosa e estressada..**

**.**

**Perdoem-me ok?**

**JURO que eu não vou abandonar a fic, eu AMO escrever gente!!**


	16. Brincadeiras

Brincadeiras

Brincadeiras

Vou postar uma vez por mês a partir de agora, e não posso garantir capítulos longos...

Minha vida tá conturbada demais, e pressão me tira qualquer resquício de criatividade...

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ah, pra todo mundo que ****ainda**** lê isso, pra todo mundo que me ameaça, pra todo mundo que me entende ou tenta entender.**

**Pra quem deixa review e pra quem lê e não deixa.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Eu realmente pensei que ele fosse recusar, ele tinha cara de quem faz isso sozinho, mas ele me surpreendeu...

—Ótimo, então me ajude!

Eu mantive meu sorriso e me aproximei dele

—Isso vai ser muito divertido...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

—Vamos brincar um pouquinho senhor monitor!

Eu disse sarcástica, na verdade eu apenas queria terminar a tal brincadeira...

Ele não se moveu, sequer mudou sua expressão, e falou num tom seco e NADA sarcástico...

—É, vamos...

Ele andou lentamente até a porta então, colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta firmemente, fechou os olhos com força... ele certamente não queria ver nada do que acontecia lá dentro...

E então ele abriu a porta...

—Kuran-senpai, sua irmã está esperando... Está na hora da aula...

Eu espie logo atrás do rapaz de cabelo prateado, fazendo cara de curiosa, enquanto na verdade queria cair na risada...

Vi Kaname-sama levantando da cama com ar frustrado...

Quantas vezes a brincadeira dele já havia sido interrompida...?

Talvez fosse hora de ele parar de tentar brincar com a _ex-humana_...

A garota olhou em direção a porta, não sei se ela me viu, mas tentou se esconder inevitavelmente assim que se deparou com o rapaz de cabelo prateado...

Me virei em direção a Kaname-sama e me deparei com o olhar vermelho e furioso dele em minha direção, me escondi atrás do rapaz fazendo de conta que sentia medo de meu "_irmão_" mais velho...

O monitor pareceu não entender muito bem por que eu estava me escondendo atrás dele, ou se entendeu se fez de desentendido muito bem! Ele era tão engraçado, estava com o corpo rígido devido eu estar perto demais dele! Não havia como não o achar engraçado!

Estranhamente ele colocou a mão sobre a minha cabeça, e só me mandou embora...

—Vai logo.

Então segui Kaname-sama pelos corredores da escola até a sala de aula.

Kaname-sama não disse nada...

Eu não disse nada...

Mas a brincadeira estava apenas começando...


	17. Brincadeirasparte2

Agradecimentos:

**Eu concordo, o último capítulo foi minúsculo, mas era isso ou nada... eu eu optei por isso... sacanagem? Eu também pensei isso...**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ah, pra todo mundo que ****ainda**** lê isso, pra todo mundo que me ameaça, pra todo mundo que me entende ou tenta entender.**

**Pra quem deixa review e pra quem lê e não deixa.**

_Porque você está vivo? Porque nós iremos morrer?_

_Como grama, flores, animais e todas as coisas, ainda assim eu não compreendo_

_Ainda estamos energicamente vivendo desesperados _

_Repetindo todos os dias, indo e vindo_

_Não estamos vivendo apenas a fim de morrer_

_Ainda não estamos morrendo, a fim de viver _

_Todo mundo, Eu ainda procuro o significado em tudo isso_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kaname-sama não disse nada...

Eu não disse nada...

Mas a brincadeira estava apenas começando...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Eu sabia que o encontraria pelos corredores ainda naquela noite, eu sabia que ele estaria lá, afinal de contas era obrigação dele fazer a ronda pelos corredores da escola, por isso eu sabia que poderia encontrá-lo ainda naquela noite.

Sabia também que ele poderia simplesmente me ignorar, mas eu queria correr o risco, tinha algo que eu queria fazer muito, e seu eu tivesse sorte, alguém veria o que eu faria, se não fosse a pessoa que eu queria, certamente quem visse contaria para essa pessoa...

Quem quer que fosse que visse estava de bom tamanho, embora no fundo eu soubesse, eu queria fazer não para que alguém nos visse, eu queria fazer isso, por que_ desejava_ isso.

E caminhando sem rumo pelos corredores eu finalmente o encontrei.

—Olá senhor monitor...

Ele olhou para mim com ar de total reprovação, mas eu sabia que ele faria isso, então não me surpreendia.

—Já devia estar no seu quarto Mayumi...

Minha pele estremeceu ao ouvir ele falar meu nome, a cada vez que eu me aproximava eu desejava mais e mais ficar ainda mais perto, correr o risco de me aproximar mais...

Ele parecia perigosamente excitante...

Segui andando até chegar mais perto dele, não me importava se ele não queria... Mas no fundo, eu sabia, eu queria que ele queresse também...

Eu parei ao seu lado e me encostei na parede olhando para fora, não sabia o que dizer, tinha alguma coisa estranha comigo...

—Qual o problema?

Ele indagou com a voz aborrecida que era comum dele enquanto me observava.

—Nada...eu apenas queria estar me divertindo mais...

Ele não falou nada, dando apenas um resmungo mal-humorado em troca.

Olhei firmemente para ele; ele tinha um rosto belo, mas parecia estar sempre mau-humorado... Talvez se sorrisse mais ele seria um dos rapazes mais populares do turno diurno, eu tinha certeza que ele tinha lá sua popularidade ainda assim... Será que ele não gostava de garotas?

—Que foi? Tá olhando o quê?

Senti novamente que pudesse ficar corada, ele me viu o observando... Mas eu não era esse tipo de garota... de vampira...

—Eu apenas estava pensando que você poderia me ajudar com esse meu tédio...

Ele pareceu ficar um pouco curioso depois de eu ter dito isso, sim, eu tinha ainda a minha audácia... o suficiente para pelo menos tentar o que eu queria...

Eu não tinha tempo para ficar pensando e tendo conflitos internos... se eu queria... eu QUERIA e pronto...

E como eu desejava...

—Sei, sei... Me diga como então...

Olhei para ele novamente... Aqueles olhos lilases conseguiam tirar a razão de qualquer uma...

—Venha mais perto...

Era impressão minha ou ele parecia querer sorrir? Eu devia estar imaginando coisas...

Observei enquanto ele chegava mais perto de mim...

—E então?

Não falei nenhuma palavra e logo que o tive perto de mim o suficiente enlacei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijei levemente.

Tão logo o larguei ele olhou para mim com certa surpresa.

—O que pensa que está fazendo?

Eu sorri em troca.

—Me divertindo, é claro!

Estendi minha mão e toquei seu rosto surpreso.

—Você deveria se divertir também Kiryuu-kun.

Ele pareceu um tanto confuso, e por um momento eu desejei saber o que ele poderia estar pensando...

Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse perguntar, ele me beijou novamente, e então eu parei de pensar em qualquer coisa...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Música da vez:** Tsurezure naru hibi naredo - Miyavi**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Olá a todas!!demorei? eu sei ¬¬**

**Sim! Estou com vergonha sim!! Mas jurei que escreveria essa fic até o final!!**

**Considerem aquela coisa que foi o capituo anterior como parte desse capitulo e sejam felizes...**

**Daqui pra frente parece que vou ter mais tempo...**

**Eu disse parece por que não tenho certeza...**

**A fic ta quase no final já, e vocês devem estar agradecendo neh!!**

**Bom, por enquanto é isso, Beijos e até mais ver!!!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**


	18. Te Desejo

**Viu, eu disse que voltaria logo!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ah, pra todo mundo que ****ainda**** lê isso, pra todo mundo que me ameaça, pra todo mundo que me entende ou tenta entender.**

**Pra quem deixa review e pra quem lê e não deixa.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Eu quero que você_

_Sofra enquanto existir_

_Enquanto ouvir sua voz_

_Enquanto te desejo_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

—Você deveria se divertir também Kiryuu-kun.

Ele pareceu um tanto confuso, e por um momento eu desejei saber o que ele poderia estar pensando...

Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse perguntar, ele me beijou novamente, e então eu parei de pensar em qualquer coisa...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

—Chega! Alguém poderia ver...

Olhei para ele divertida.

—E quem se importa?

Eu o beijei novamente ignorando os passos que vinham pelo corredor, eu não me importava se alguém pudesse ver...

Seria até divertido se alguém chegasse a ver isso...

Mas eu não imaginei que justo essa pessoa é quem vinha pelo corredor...

Sim, aquela garota...

—Zero...?

Ela parou logo a nossa frente, olhava para nós chocada. Ele se desvencilhou de mim e olhou para ela sério e longamente.

—Zero... O que você está fazendo...?

Eu não esperava pela reação dele, ela também jamais teria esperado essa reação...

—Vá embora! Você não tem nada com isso!

Ela permaneceu parada

—Mas... Zero...

—Vá embora!! Se você faz o que bem entende, eu também faço o que eu quiser!

Com isso ela não teve mais argumento e obrigou a si mesma a ir embora.

Eu fiquei observando ela se afastar, Zero arrumou a camisa e começou a caminhar na direção oposta.

—Eu disse que alguém poderia acabar vendo.

Eu sorri maldosamente.

—E eu disse que pra mim isso não importa.

Ele ergueu a mão em um aceno rápido e foi embora...

Pra mim, aquela noite havia valido a pena.

**ºoOoº**

Nossas noites eram assim, não tínhamos um relacionamento profundo, nem sequer sentimentos que pudessem nos manter daquele jeito, mas estranhamente ainda nos encontrávamos a noite, ainda nos beijávamos, e a cada noite eu me sentia mais e mais estranha... A cada noite eu desejava mais e mais encontrá-lo novamente...Não me divertia mais invadir a paz de meu irmão e atrapalhar o que quer que ele estivesse tentando fazer com aquela garota chata...

Isso tudo parecia sem sentido agora...

Eu ainda não o havia encontrado naquela noite, e quase não passei tempo com ele na noite anterior, algo me dizia que alguma coisa estava errada, mas eu não sabia o que era.

Andei um tanto sem rumo durante um tempo após as aulas, eu não tinha idéia de onde encontrá-lo, mas não foi difícil encontrá-lo...

Se eu soubesse... Eu não queria vê-lo naquele estado em que o encontrei.

Ele estava sentado no chão, os olhos vermelhos, as presas a mostra, o rosto agoniado...

Ele parecia estar sentido dor...

—Kiryuu-kun...

Dei mais um passo, mas ele me interrompeu antes que eu chegasse mais perto.

—Não chegue perto de mim!

Eu fiz que não escutei e me sentei ao lado dele no chão, pousei minha mão sobre a cabeça dele acariciando de leve seus cabelos prateados.

—Kiryuu-kun... Você precisa de sangue, não é?

Ele não respondeu a minha pergunta, mas eu obviamente sabia que sim... Um vampiro ex-humano pode enlouquecer sem sangue...

Ele parecia lutar contra isso tão fortemente, era uma pena que por mais que ele lutasse contra esses desejos de sangue ele nunca venceria e em algum momento teria de sugar o sangue de alguém...

—Kiryuu... eu sei que você não quer isso, mas... Eu te ofereço do meu sangue... Mesmo que seja só um alivio por um curto período...

Ele relutou, eu sabia que ele não queria, mas eu sabia também que ele precisava daquilo desesperadamente...

Ele olhou para mim com aquele olhar rubro.

—Eu não posso cometer esse erro com você também...

—Nós dois já estamos errados... Zero...

Não sei o por que de eu ter chamado ele pelo nome, mas eu me senti mais segura assim...

—Me desculpe...

Foram as últimas palavras dele antes de não resistir a visão do meu pescoço a mostra e finalmente sorver do meu sangue...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Música da vez: **Te Desejo – Reação em Cadeia**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Essa fic a cada capitulo que passa vai rumando pra um lugar que eu nunca havia imaginado... Mas eu tenho gostado dela assim...**

**Eu adoro a Mayumi, ela não foi feita pra ser uma pessoa (vampira?) má...**

**Bom, espero que estejam gostando!**

**Bjuxx**


End file.
